


No Way

by gayliensav



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Peter didn't know it was established, Yondu Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: Yondu makes it. Peter isn't so oblivious anymore.





	No Way

“I'll stay with ‘im ‘til he wakes up,” Kraglin grumbled, sitting by the unconscious Centaurian’s bed on the ship, “I owe ‘im that much.”

“Krags, man, it's not your fault,” Peter said, standing up with him, “He woulda killed you along with everyone else if it was.”

“He needed someone to help rescue your sorry ass,” Kraglin said bluntly, “Who knows what he’ll do what he wakes up.”

“Well, he won't kill you on my ship,” Peter gestured awkwardly, “That'll make a mess.”

“Not. Funny. Quill,” Kraglin grit his teeth. The kid practically perfected getting on his nerves over the years. One of his favorite activities had been climbing up in Yondu’s first mate’s lap while he was trying to focus on piloting. 

It was a little cute when he was little, until he started grabbing for stuff from Yondu’s console. Then he wasn't allowed to do it anymore. 

“Well, uh...just yell if he wakes up, either way,” Peter told him and patted his shoulder awkwardly. 

“What did he do ta ya?” Kraglin asked, not taking his eyes off the captain, “Your daddy?”

Peter swallowed, “Ego? He, uh…” he shrugged, “Look, basically he wanted to use me as a power source or somethin’...I don't know. I kind of lost it after he told me about my mom. Why?”

“We took a couple of kids there, before you,” Kraglin told him quietly, “None of ‘em got stuck on us like you, but I remember ‘em. Just wanted to know what happened to ‘em, s’all.”

Peter shuffled his feet, “Not important. Place is gone now,” he said before walking out. 

* * *

Kraglin didn't know how long he sat there. He was holding the captain’s hand, hoping to provide just a little bit of warmth for the freezing man.

He'd almost lost him. 

_ Again.  _

Kraglin tensed when Yondu momentarily gripped his hand before his red eyes shot open. 

“Cap’n?” Kraglin asked, taking his hand away. 

“Shit,” Yondu groaned, “Quill ain't gonna let us live this one down, is he?”

Kraglin laughed weakly, “Nah, he ain't. Gonna hold this one against us for a while.”

Yondu looked around, “Where they at?”

“Other room,” Kraglin said, nodding in the direction of the door. 

“C’mere,” Yondu said. 

Kraglin awkwardly moved closer. He hadn't talked to him about things since the mutiny. On the ship, he focus was getting Quill back from the one place they never wanted him to be and safe. 

Well, as safe as Peter Quill could possibly be. 

Yondu’s cold hand grabbed the back of his neck roughly and pressed his lips against his. 

Kraglin sighed through his nose in relief and kissed him back. Yondu was pretty cold, but he didn't mind. He was just relieved the captain didn't completely hate him and they were both alive. 

“Hey, Krags, our fruit is finally ripe out here if you want some- OH MY GOD!”

Kraglin pulled away and pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. 

Yondu didn't seem to care, because he let a full out laugh. 

Peter didn't seem to care if they were laughing because he continued to scream like an idiot. 

“MY EYES! YOU WERE…HE WAS...WHY?!” Peter continued yelling, “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”

“What the hell is going on?” Gamora demanded, running in with the others close behind. 

“I need to bleach my eyes,” Peter said, breathing heavily, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

“What the hell are you yammerin’ on about?!” Rocket yelled at him. 

“You are an imbecile, why would you put bleach in your eyes?” Drax demanded. 

“I think it's a metaphor,” Mantis whispered. 

“I am Groot,” the small tree said from his spot on Rocket’s shoulder.

“Okay, everybody stop!” Peter yelled, “Does anyone care that I’m traumatized?!”

“No,” Drax said bluntly.

Peter took a deep breath, looking at Kraglin and Yondu, “Why?”

“Why what, boy?” Yondu demanded.

“Why were you two…” Peter gestured wildly between them

“Why was I kissin’ my husband after almost dyin’?” Yondu demanded.

“HUSBAND?!” Peter yelled, his voice higher now, “SINCE WHEN?!”

“Since before we even got you, Quill,” Kraglin snorted.

“No,” Peter shook his head, “No way. Not possible.”

Kraglin dug under his shirt and jacket and pulled the ring attached to the necklace from under it, “Can’t wear somethin’ like this on jobs, kid.”

“Ya didn’t wonder why we slept in the same  _ bed _ ?” Yondu snorted.

Peter groaned, “My childhood is ruined.”

“I think that was ruined a long time ago,” Rocket mumbled.

They all went silent.

“I have fruit!” Mantis held up the bowl, breaking the silence. 


End file.
